


A. A. A. Mappa del Malandrino Cercasi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Humor, The Marauder's Map
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Maledizione, maledizione, maledizione.George non gliel’avrebbe mai perdonato, ne era certo.Ma non aveva avuto scelta, se solo avesse potuto...Sospirò. No, non aveva giustificazioni. Aveva tradito tutto ciò che lui e George rappresentavano in quella scuola, e tutto quello che i Nobilissimi Lunastorta, Codaliscia, Felpato e Ramoso avevano trasmesso loro.Aveva perso la Mappa.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley





	A. A. A. Mappa del Malandrino Cercasi

** A.A.A. Mappa Del Malandrino Cercasi **

Maledizione, maledizione, maledizione.

George non gliel’avrebbe mai perdonato, ne era certo.

Ma non aveva avuto scelta, se solo avesse potuto...

Sospirò. No, non aveva giustificazioni. Aveva tradito tutto ciò che lui e George rappresentavano in quella scuola, e tutto quello che i Nobilissimi Lunastorta, Codaliscia, Felpato e Ramoso avevano trasmesso loro.

_Aveva perso la Mappa._

Lui, Fred Weasley, aveva perso lo scettro del potere dei gemelli su Hogwarts.

Ancora si domandava come avesse potuto essere così stupido.

Si diresse con passo lento verso la Torre di Grifondoro, incurante persino di Pix che tentava d’infastidirlo con un’armatura.

Non era decisamente in vena di scherzare, non quel giorno. Biascicò velocemente la parola d’ordine alla Signora Grassa, dopodiché tentò di scivolare furtivamente oltre la Sala Comune senza farsi notare da nessuno.

Era quasi arrivato alle scale che portavano ai dormitori quando fu fermato da una voce identica alla sua.

“Fred! È da quasi un’ora che ti sto cercando, dove diavolo sei stato?” gli chiese il fratello. Il rosso si bloccò, voltandosi lentamente e tentando disperatamente di assumere un’espressione innocente.

“George! Scusami, oggi pomeriggio sono stato un po’ con Angelina” gli rispose, con falsa nonchalance. Il fratello si accigliò.

“Sì, questo me l’ha detto. Ma lei è tornata almeno mezz’ora fa, tu nel frattempo che cos’hai fatto?” insistette. L’altro abbassò lo sguardo e si grattò distrattamente la testa, mentre il fratello continuava ad osservarlo con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Beh... vedi, è una cosa abbastanza curiosa, io stavo passeggiando per i corridoi, quando Pix mi si è avvicinato e...” balbettò, prima che George lo interrompesse.

“Fred, dannazione! Lo capisco quando menti perché, indovina un po’? Hai la mia stessa espressione quando lo fai!” lo redarguì, reclinando la testa “Mi vuoi dire che cosa è successo? Se continui così immaginerò qualcosa di terribile!” Fred azzardò un sorrisino sornione.

“Del tipo?” chiese, innocentemente.

“Non lo so... hai ammazzato qualcuno? Sei diventato un Mangiamorte? Sei diventato il ragazzo della McGranitt?” snocciolò lui, non trattenendosi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

“Niente di così atroce... se la metti così” disse, cominciando a giocherellare con le dita delle mani “Hopersolamappadelmalandrino” biascicò, talmente veloce che il fratello non colse alla perfezione il senso delle sue parole. 

“Tu cosa?” domandò, a voce alta. Cominciava ad irritarsi, e il modo in cui aveva parlato Fred non gli era affatto piaciuto.

“Ho perso la Mappa del Malandrino” ripeté, mormorando le parole come se stesse confessando il peggiore dei crimini.

E fu così che del resto la prese George.

“Tu hai perso... hai perso?” biascicò, spalancando gli occhi. “Hai perso la Mappa del Malandrino? Fred ma sei impazzito? Com’è successo? Dove?” diede fuori di matto. Fred si mise dall’altro lato del divano, con fare difensivo.

“George sta calmo, ti prego! Non l’ho fatto apposta, è successo!” tentò di spiegarsi. Entrambi si guardarono intorno, e notando che metà dei Grifondoro presenti li fissava con gli occhi sbarrati, si misero in disparte, vicini alle scale. 

“Mi vuoi spiegare?” gli chiese, non appena furono lontani da orecchie indiscrete. Fred sospirò, e cominciò a parlare.

“Ecco, sai che dovevo consegnare quel compito sulla trasfigurazione in animale alla McGranitt, giusto?” George suo malgrado ridacchiò.

“Quella che dovevi rifare perché ti ha messo una T?” gli ricordò, guadagnandosi una botta poco affettuosa alla testa.

“Esattamente” bofonchiò Fred “Ho chiesto ad Angelina di darmi una mano, lei ha preso una O in quel compito. Sai, è davvero brava in Trasfigurazione e...”

“Fred! Non m’interessa l’anamnesi del percorso scolastico della Johnson, voglio solo sapere come diavolo hai fatto a perdere la Mappa!” lo redarguì.

“Ok, ok. Allora, siamo andati nella Stanza delle Necessità e...” tentò di ricominciare, ma il fratello non lo lasciò spiegare.

“Nella Stanza delle Necessità? E per quale ragione?” lo interruppe, con aria confusa. Fred fece un respiro profondo e si trattenne dal commentare, pensando di non essere nella posizione giusta per lamentarsi.

“Non potevamo certo andare in biblioteca! Lo sai che tu ed io abbiamo all’incirca il divieto di entrarci dal secondo anno” George aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“La bibliotecaria ce l’ha ancora con noi per quella volta in cui abbiamo dato vita a tutti i libri della Sezione Proibita?” chiese. Fred sorrise, e annuì vigorosamente, come fosse fiero al ricordo di quella giornata.

“Comunque... mi stava spiegando come funzionava l’incantesimo, soltanto che ad un certo punto ci siamo... ecco... distratti” gli spiegò, arrossendo leggermente. Il gemello storse il naso.

“D’accordo, non m’interessano i particolari. Questo ancora non spiega come hai fatto a perdere la mappa”

“L’avevo nella tasca della divisa. E... mi dev’essere caduta quando l’ho tolta” ammise infine il ragazzo, palesemente imbarazzato. George lo guardò malissimo per qualche secondo, dopodiché scosse le spalle.

“Però pensavo peggio, lo ammetto. In fondo, basterà tornare nella Stanza delle Necessità a riprenderla” concluse. Vedendo che il fratello non accennava a dirgli una parola, e che la sua espressione non sembrava rilassarsi minimamente, fece un verso sconnesso. “Cosa non mi stai dicendo?” gli chiese, infine. Fred sospirò, mettendosi le mani ai capelli.

“Credi che non ci avessi pensato da solo? Non appena mi sono reso conto che la Mappa non era più nella mia tasca ho lasciato Angelina nel bel mezzo del corridoio, senza nemmeno darle una spiegazione, e sono tornato immediatamente lì” gli disse “Solo che era sparita” confessò.

“Fred Weasley, sei un idiota! Mi spieghi adesso che cosa dovremmo fare? In questo momento la Mappa è nelle mani di chissà chi, e tu sei così tranquillo? Hai idea di chi possa averla trovata?” sbottò George, diventando in viso all’incirca del medesimo colore dei suoi capelli.

“Nemmeno mezza” asserì il gemello, chinando lo sguardo. “Mi dispiace George” mormorò, pensando che non era affatto nella sua natura scusarsi. Ma quella volta doveva ammettere di averla davvero fatta grossa. Aveva ragione suo fratello, in quel momento la Mappa poteva essere nelle mani di chiunque, e loro... beh, non avevano neanche delle basi per poterla cercare.

Aveva ragione George. Era stato davvero un emerito idiota.

******

“Signor Weasley, la sua relazione prego” gli disse la McGranitt la mattina dopo. Fred non riusciva a concentrarsi su nulla, continuava a pensare a dove potesse essere finita la mappa, di conseguenza l’arcigna professoressa lo dovette chiamare un considerevole numero di volte prima che lui si decidesse ad alzarsi e ad appoggiare la pergamena sul tavolo.

“Bene ragazzi, per oggi direi che può bastare. Siete liberi di andare” continuò la donna dopo aver dato un’occhiata veloce al foglio “Weasley, tu no. Ti dovrei parlare” alzò un sopracciglio in direzione dei gemelli, i quali si bloccarono vicino alla porta, con sguardi interrogativi.

“Deve prendere una decisione professoressa. Quale Weasley?” chiese arzillo George. La McGranitt si posò una mano sulla tempia e sospirò.

“Anche se ne avrei di cose da dire ad entrambi, credo che per oggi mi accontenterò del signor Fred Weasley” rispose, piccata. Ridacchiando, George uscì mentre il fratello si avviava verso la scrivania della McGranitt con l’aria di chi invece sta avanzando lentamente verso il patibolo.

“Ho consegnato il compito” si affrettò a dire Fred prima che l’insegnante potesse proferire parola. Quest’ultima sospirò platealmente, rivolgendo un’occhiataccia al ragazzo.

“Ti ringrazio per la fiducia che riponi nella mia memoria, Weasley, so che hai consegnato il compito ma non è di questo che ti volevo parlare” agitò elegantemente la bacchetta, finché davanti a lei non svolazzò allegramente un pezzo di pergamena che Fred trovava orribilmente familiare.

“Che cos’è?” domandò, fingendo di non sapere di cosa si trattasse. Il tono di voce lievemente tremante lo tradiva, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che la McGranitt non gli avrebbe comunque creduto.

“Veramente, dato che appartiene a te, speravo che fossi tu a dirmelo” ribatté la donna, con aria poco conciliante. “Ieri ho cercato in ogni modo di scoprire che cosa fosse, ma qualsiasi incantesimo tentassi, continuavano a comparire delle scritte... disdicevoli” continuò, arrossendo lievemente. Fred scosse le spalle, cercando di mantenere il sangue freddo.

“Non appartiene a me, professoressa”

“Neghi forse allora di essere stato nella Stanza delle Necessità ieri?” il ragazzo sbuffò tristemente, scuotendo la testa.

“No, non lo nego” rispose, incredibilmente seccato. Aveva la sensazione che le sue possibilità di uscire vincitore da quel confronto stessero precipitando vertiginosamente.

“Benissimo. Allora a questo punto non mi resta che spiegarti che cosa accadrà adesso: o mi dici che strana diavoleria è questa pergamena, e avrai solo due settimane di punizione... oppure non me lo dici, e dovrai passare in punizione due mesi” il rosso strabuzzò gli occhi, appoggiando le mani sulla scrivania come se non riuscisse a reggersi in piedi.

“Due mesi?” gridò, con voce strozzata. L’insegnante fece un sorrisetto alquanto maligno, e si alzò.

“Non è la tua unica opzione, Weasley” Fred rifletté. Certo che era la sua unica opzione. Aveva deluso il fratello perdendo la Mappa, e di certo non avrebbe corso il rischio di rivelare i suoi segreti a Minerva McGranitt, che nella migliore delle ipotesi avrebbe dato entrambi in pasto ad un basilisco. E poi, lo doveva anche a Lunastorta, Codaliscia, Felpato e Ramoso, sebbene si rendesse conto di quanto quest’ultimo pensiero fosse del tutto illogico.

Prese i suoi libri dal tavolo, e si diresse verso la porta.

“Vada per i due mesi di punizione allora” biascicò uscendo, senza voltarsi a guardare il volto soddisfatto della donna.

Se un giorno lui e suo fratello fossero riusciti a recuperare la mappa, avrebbero dovuto firmare anche con i loro nomi.

Monsieurs George Weasley e Fred ‘L’Idiota’ Weasley.

******

Due giorni dopo, era appena tornato nel dormitorio per cambiarsi dopo l’allenamento di quidditch, subito prima di dirigersi nello studio della professoressa McGranitt per scontare la sua pena. Ancora nelle orecchie gli rimbombavano gli insulti del fratello, e sapeva che non se ne sarebbe liberato facilmente.

_“La McGranitt, Fred? Minerva McGranitt, professoressa di Trasfigurazione, Capo Casa dei Grifondoro? Dannazione, sarebbe stato meglio Malfoy, piuttosto! Oppure Ron, o chiunque altro, ma lei no!”_

Non si poteva dire che avesse reagito bene alla notizia.

Poggiò la divisa sudicia sul letto, ma la scostò quando vide che sulla coperta era stato poggiato qualcosa. Si sedette su un bordo, scostando il pezzo di stoffa con un colpo secco.

Gli occhi gli si spalancarono, e prese in mano il pezzo di pergamena con attenzione, come se temesse di romperlo o rovinarlo.

_La Mappa._

“Giuro solennemente di non avere buone intenzioni” mormorò, come se fosse incantato da quella semplice frase che aveva ripetuto milioni di volte. Quando vide i corridoi di Hogwarts prendere lentamente forma sulla carta, non si trattenne e saltò in piedi sul letto, gridando.

“Fred? Che cos’hai da strillare ora?” sentì la voce del fratello proveniente dalle scale. Quando lo raggiunse e si rese conto del motivo per cui Fred aveva urlato, gli fece compagnia nel saltare sul letto.

“Ce l’abbiamo di nuovo! Hogwarts, trema!” scherzò, senza smettere neanche per un secondo di ridere. A quel punto Fred si sedette di nuovo, e fissò l’altro con sguardo interrogativo.

“George... tu ti rendi conto del fatto che tutto questo non ha senso, vero?” gli disse, ma il fratello scosse le spalle.

“Cercheremo una spiegazione quando avrò dato fondo a tutte le mie esternazioni di felicità” gli rispose con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Fred, ancora ridacchiando, si diresse fuori dal dormitorio, verso lo studio della professoressa.

Ovviamente era stata lei, non c’erano altre spiegazioni. Quello che sfuggiva realmente a Fred, era il perché l’avesse fatto.

No, non aveva il minimo senso.

Bussò lievemente alla porta, per poi entrare nella stanza. La McGranitt alzò lo sguardo da alcuni fogli, e gli rivolse un sorriso veloce.

“Ah Weasley sei qui, molto bene. Voglio che tu metta in ordine tutte queste carte; e ti prego, cerca di fare in fretta per una volta” gli disse, senza dargli il tempo di parlare. Fred socchiuse gli occhi e la fissò.

“Professoressa... io volevo solo...” provò a dire, ma la donna sospirò.

“ _Adesso,_ Weasley” il ragazzo scosse la testa, e si avviò dall’altro lato della scrivania.

“Grazie” mormorò, con voce appena udibile. La McGranitt si fermò per un secondo, e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

“Non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia parlando” rispose, con decisione, tornando alle sue faccende.

Fred si mise all’opera per fare quanto la donna gli aveva richiesto. Passò le ore successive con un sorriso che non si decideva a lasciare il suo volto.

No, George non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Stentava a crederci persino lui.

La McGranitt... _umana?_

Era decisamente qualcosa su cui riflettere.


End file.
